


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 3: Supply Trip)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Erotica, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nate wakes up in the cafe square to find Elena missing, kidnapped by Marlowe's Hermetic Order. Fortunately, Sully has escaped the Order's clutches and is there to lend a hand by sneaking onboard the Order's supply plane. Meanwhile, Marlowe and the Order embark on their journey to Ubar with Elena as a hostage.
Relationships: Katherine Marlowe/Talbot, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Victor Sullivan
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Kudos: 5





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 3: Supply Trip)

**Author's Note:**

> November 27th-back with more edits. Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday! Stay safe!
> 
> December 16th, 2020-More edits! As said already, I'm now officially really getting into the editing grind and grammar'ing most of my chapters if you will and I am using Grammarly to do it! I'm loving it so far outside a few minor hiccups lol. PS, for this edit, pay attention to the opening bit for a new line or two that wasn't there before. Let's just say Nate gets even more heartbroken over Elena's kidnapping lol.

**The next morning; the café**

“Nate? Nate, wake up! Goddammit, kid! Wake up, Nate!" Sully yelled, having managed to escape Marlowe’s agents and attempting to wake Nate up from his blow, but initially to no avail. 

“Aw to hell with it!” Sully yelled again as he then took a bucket of water and splashed it onto Nate who slowly came to.

“Sully, is that you…but...how?” Nate mumbled as he slowly woke up, in disbelief that Sully had escaped Marlowe's clutches. 

“Finally! I thought I lost ya, kid!” Sully smiled as he grabbed Nate up from the ground and hugged him in comfort. 

“Oh no, Elena! Oh shit, Sully! It's my fault! We gotta rescue her! Marlowe's…” Nate panicked before being interrupted by Sully.

“It's gonna be ok, kid. We'll get her back before they kill her, I promise. Only that there's a slight problem." Sully assured. 

"What problem?" Nate asked hastily. 

"Unfortunately, Marlowe's expecting us to come back for her. She, Talbot, and that asshole merc, they're in a convoy in the Rub 'al Khali on their way to the city. She's got a supply plane at the local airport taking off in the morning for the desert. Kid, you ain't gonna like this idea but if you can think of a better method, I'm all ears..." Sully explained worryingly. 

Nate sighed, covering his face in overwhelming emotion. 

“Alright Sully, what you thinking?” he asked in desperation.

“We gotta sneak onboard that plane kid. It’s the only way to catch back up to Marlowe. Otherwise, they burn our girl and Marlowe unleashes her poison on the goddamned planet.” Sully revealed trying to rekindle Nate’s broken spirit.

“You sure about this Sully?” There’s no way…” Nate sighed, really nervous about Sully's crazy plan. 

“Kid, what choice do we have? Besides we’ve done crazier things, remember? Oh yeah, and I always get you out, don’t I?" Sully laughed in confidence.

“Sully, you're right. But I can’t help but think Elena was right. She should’ve never been…” Nate sighed again in guiltiness before being interrupted again by Sully.

“Nate, Elena was already here remember? Besides, it’s not your goddamn fault Marlowe paid off the cops and kidnapped her. Let’s go save her and the world, huh?” Sully said confidently.

“What the hell Sully? Let’s go!” Nate said as he and Sully walked to Sully’s truck but not before turning to a TV showing a local news report in the electronics shop right next to them. 

"...American journalist missing? Reports have come in of famed correspondent Elena Fisher's disappearance within the last twelve hours. She was last seen..." was the only words to huff out of the TV to the duo before suddenly shutting off. 

"Sully...when does Marlowe's plane leave?" Nate asked, in more shock after seeing the news report of Elena's kidnapping. 

"You see...that's the bad part. Her plane isn't launching until the crack of dawn." Sully revealed. 

“Oh....right." Nate sighed, still standing at the window was Sully climbed in and fired up the truck. 

"Kid...don't worry about it. We'll get her, safe and sound, alright? Besides, a good night's rest will do both of us some good, yeah?" Sully smiled. 

"Alright, Sully. I'll try...let's go." Nate replied as he then hopped in Sully's truck and they drove back into the Yemeni capital. 

**A remote desert highway on the way to Ubar-Saudi Arabia; Rub' Al Kali desert**

Meanwhile, in the Rub' Al Kali desert, Marlowe, Talbot, and their new mercenary friend Rameses were all in one of the lead cars leading their army's convoy on a sand-covered road that had not been maintained in centuries by the locals. They were in a fancy 6x6 SUV with one of Rameses' Arabic mercenary goons as a driver and one of the Agents in their new desert attire, headscarf, sand goggles, and covering to protect them from the whipping sandstorms of the desert as the front passenger.

"Madam, we're not that far from Iram.” the driver informed Marlowe in an Arabic accent.

“Splendid. Step on it!” Marlowe demanded, who since coming to the desert had changed into a somewhat traditional Middle Eastern outfit, her head and old blonde hair surrounded by a headdress with sand googles like the rest of her crew to protect her from the sandstorm plus her red coat similar to her coat from Yemen.

Marlowe’s 6x6 was just big enough to resemble an RV as to where while it was being driven Marlowe and crew could move within it. Marlowe hastily opened up a trunk at the very back of the van that contained Elena, now hogtied tightly with rope but still with a tight crotch rope from her exposed breasts down to her pussy, and she was still cleave gagged after a day plus of bondage torture at the hands of both Rameses’ mercenaries and Marlowe’s agents. This was even in the transitioning of her in Marlowe’s hands from Rameses’ cruise ship all the way to the desert.

“While on our way to our destination, let’s take out our prisoner for a talk and some fun, shall we?” Marlowe smiled with an evil look when opening the trunk and seeing her captive struggle in her bondage for freedom to no avail, shaking her exposed boobs.

“MMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” screamed Elena through her gag before being lifted by Marlowe on her shoulders over to a table and being put down onto the table with Marlowe sitting down at the table. 

Marlowe then slowly relieved Elena of her tight gag as she removed it out of her mouth along with the stuffed panties.

“Welcome back, Elena. So nice and yet not so to hear from you again.” Marlowe quipped. 

“You witch! You and your cult are sick psychos! Marlowe, can’t you see what you are doing is wrong?” Elena cried, coughing up the degrading taste of the panties stuffed in her mouth for two-plus days. 

“Bahahaha!! The snooping reporter wants to run her mouth and tell me what to do. That’s very cute Elena Fisher. The world needs less goodie two shoes like you, darling. The world is full of suffering. And it will continue to suffer under our control. Your boyfriend and father in law are too late to stop us!” Marlowe lectured. 

“Katherine Marlowe, how do you sleep at night knowing that you and your men seek to mind control and drug people into doing your own bidding. Nate was right about you. You steal and prey on vulnerable people to claim what isn’t yours. Let me go!” Elena yelled, wiggling desperately to get loose of her hogtie.

“Hello Elena Fisher, remember me? By the way, I must say this is great coffee. You want some?” Talbot smiled, now in a suit with a white dress shirt but without his red tie that was filled with sand and dust as he came up to Elena from the back of the van with coffee in his hand.

“No, I just remember you as the guy who drugged Nate asshole!” Elena yelled in his face.

“Aw, I’m sorry Miss Fisher. Can’t help it. It’s my talent, right Miss Marlowe?” Talbot chuckled with an evil grin.

“Yes, William for the millionth time it is your talent. You love to talk about your magic, don’t you? You’re lucky I found you out of that boarding school when you were a filthy boy in the street poisoning people.” Marlowe sighed in slight annoyance over her son figure's obsession with his magician skills. 

“Speaking of filthy…” she continued as she stared at Elena’s cargo boots with Rameses coming back into the room. 

“Hello Miss Marlowe, we there yet?” he asked holding a pair of pantyhose before developing an evil grin on his dark tanned face underneath his turban before sitting down next to Elena on the other side of the table across from Marlowe and Talbot.

“Well, well. Our prisoner finally is awake…” he smiled, once again getting aroused at the sight of Elena after two days and nights with her as a captive of he and his Arabic mercenary crew. They had agreed to trade Elena to the Hermetic Order in return for helping find and excavate the secrets of Ubar. 

“Screw you rapist piece of shit! You're sick! Get away from me you perverted assholes!” Elena screamed as she then attempted but to no avail to bite the mercenary.

“Bahahaha, Miss Fisher, sorry ‘bout that. We must’ve had too much fun the other night. That was so much fun. Nice feet and pussy by the way sweetheart. If only I could have you to myself more and then make a nice profit from you on the market! You’re lucky Miss Marlowe wants you punished to death in Iram! But it's not over yet….” he smirked as he played with the pantyhose in his hand.

“You wouldn't dare you sicko!” yelled Elena, not wanting to repeat the horror of the other night.

“Oh, I will. Madam Marlowe, could we borrow Miss Fisher’s shoes for an experiment?” asked the mercenary in evil excitement as Marlowe then untied her ankles and took off both Elena’s white socks and her brown cargo boots.

“Wait! What the freaking hell are you assholes doing with my feet? Why are you taking my shoes and socks off? Give them back! Leave my feet alone!” Elena yelled, still struggling and bucking against her captors in her hogtie. 

“Mr. Rameses, you thinking what I’m thinking...?" Marlowe asked evilly. 

“Oh, certainly Miss Marlowe…” responded the mercenary as he rolled up the pantyhose and encased Elena’s face with it.

“Pugh! You guys are sick bastards! Get this nasty pantyhose the hell off me! It stinks! Yuck!” Elena demanded, still struggling in her bondage and almost puking at the reek of her pantyhose encasement around her blonde head.

“Elena, I’m sorry to say that we’ve had enough of your profane mouth my dear. That’s gonna come to an end…Eugh, Miss Fisher. This isn't very clean, my dear. How long have you been wearing your socks for, do tell! ” Marlowe smiled, somewhat fowled by the reeking smell of Elena's socks as she rolled the socks into a ball with Rameses then pulling out a roll of beige vet wrap.

"Wait, what? No noMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!" Elena screamed before Marlowe shoved her nasty sock ball into her mouth with Rameses then wrapping the tight wrap gag around her encased head.

Elena could only scream in yet more angry tears through her wrap gag, forced to taste the stench of her socks she had worn for almost a week throughout this whole ordeal from her being deployed in Yemen to being gagged with them in addition to wearing a humiliating and foul-smelling pantyhose hood encased on her head. 

"Bahahaha, Elena Fisher, you ready for yet more fun?" Rameses laughed as he untied Elena's hogtie and pushed her off the table onto the seat next to the window with her now kicking her exposed feet at her captors. 

Rameses then licked his lips, seeing their captive's light-skinned feet as she kicked at them with her painted red toes. But before his ultimate plan, he had one last thing in mind. 

"Miss Marlowe, if you don't mind, I got it from here. You and Mr. Talbot go up to the front and enjoy yourselves on our ride to Iram. I'm gonna have some more fun with Miss Fisher." He grinned as he grabbed one of her boots.

"Um, ok Mr. Rameses. Just don't have too much tomfoolery with her. We have big plans for us and her. As for you Elena, ta-ta my dear! We’ll see you again once we get to the city HAHAHAHA!!!!” Marlowe laughed as she and Talbot then walked up towards the front of the van on their way to the city.

"Finally, we can get to the action. Prepare for some fun, sweetheart!" Rameses laughed as he then put her reeking boot in her encased face. 

Elena could only muffle yet more whimpered screams through her gag, now smelling in addition to tasting the reek of her feet through her boot plus the previous stench of her encasement. But unfortunately for her, the remainder of the ride to Ubar would be a really unpleasant experience...

**The next morning; the local Yemeni airport**

Sully and Nate hastily pulled up in their SUV outside of a garage on the outskirts of the local airport.

“Sully, you really sure you wanna do this? Even for us, this is nuts!” Nate whispered as he pulled out his silenced .92FPS Agarwal pistol.

“Kid, it's too late to back out now like I’ve said a dime and a dozen times before! This is the only way we catch up to Marlowe and save Elena. Unless you have a better idea…” Sully replied. 

“OK OK jeez Sully.” Nate sighed as he and Sully then lifted the back door of the garage.

“Oh shit! Nate get down!” Sully whispered as he and Nate hid behind the storage shelves in the garage with the first 4-5 white dress shirt and red tied agents and Arabic turbaned mercenaries walking in the front, armed with SPAS12s and AK47s, led by a mercenary brute who was almost 6 feet tall with a very muscular build and had a thick turban around his head and neck.

Nate then stealthily took out the first two agents coming to their left with his silenced pistol, followed by Sully taking out the following two mercenaries with his silenced revolver on the duo’s right. But suddenly the brute noticed the duo and ran towards them, screaming inaudible Arabic gibberish.

“Nate!” yelled Sully, who shot at but barely missed the brute’s head with his revolver.

“I’m on it!” Nate responded as he ran up and attempted his usual tactic on brute agents as shown back in London, France, and Syria.

But as Nate got directly to the brute, the brute caught Nate by his neck and almost threw him back against the wall but not before Nate punched him in the eye, stunning the brute in the process as Nate slipped from his hands onto the ground near the brute’s feet. The brute then came charging back but this was where Nate’s technique against larger opponents came into effect.

Nate first let the brute get his attempted punches in with his huge reach, swerving his body back and forth with his enemy’s swings, and Nate barely crawling underneath the mercenary to make him miss his marks, forcing the brute momentarily to his knees. But this was just what Nate looked for and he went in and punched the brute numerous times in his face before finishing him off with a headbutt to his face with Nate barely managing to still be standing at the end of the fight.

“Holy shit kid, those were some moves.” Sully laughed as he came out from behind the shelves.

“Heh. Nothing like a brute beatdown Sully. Hate those guys….” Nate gasped, almost out of breath.

“Kid, we need to get a move on. Plane’s gonna take off soon.” Sully said as he and Nate then snuck downhill deeper into the airport where more agents were patrolling a center square.

“Shit, there’s too many. Any ideas?” Sully huffed. 

Nate then saw an opening just to their left with a 4x4 jeep on the other side of the fence.

“Nate, what the hell are you doing?” Sully asked as Nate climbed up the opening.

“Only chance Sully. Create a diversion…” Nate told him as he ran off.

“What the hell is he talking about?” Sully wondered. 

Nate hastily ran towards the jeep only to get caught by two agents with Para 9s.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked the first agent.

“Heh heh. This isn’t what it looks like boys? Can’t you…” Nate laughed before seeing a massive explosion back within the airport and then pushing the first agent down into his partner, knocking them both over. 

“Sully! You beautiful son of a bitch!” Nate exclaimed as he hopped in the car and drove off towards the north end of the airport, being shot at by numerous guards. 

Nate raced to the other end to see Sully being chased by more than a dozen men. 

“Holy shit kid! We really stormed into the hornet's nest! Pick me up!" Sully radioed in before he jumped into the jeep with Nate.

“You all right, Sully?" Nate asked. 

"As good as ever. Let's go, Nate!" Sully replied while shooting back behind him. 

"It's taking off! We gotta go!" Nate said as they saw the huge cargo plane on the runway barely taking off.

Nate then drove the car up to the first wheel of the plane while being shot at from a distance by the army of men. 

“Hang on, Sully! It's now or never...JUMP!" Nate yelled as he and Sully both jumped onto the landing gear of the plane before the wheel folded with the plane’s takeoff, sending the duo within the chassis compartment of the plane.

**20+ minutes later…**

“Holy shit kid, I can’t believe that. I had planned on sneaking _onboard_ , not _within_ it!” Sully whispered, still somewhat catching his breath on what had happened. 

“Yeah, but this was your idea, Sully!” Nate countered as they were sneaking within the ducts of the plane.

Suddenly, they could hear voices within the plane. 

“Wait a minute. Sully, did you ever find out where this plane is supposed to land?” Nate asked. 

“Goddammit. I knew I forgot something…” Sully huffed as suddenly the duo was seen through the duct by an Order brute.

“Intruders!” yelled the brute as he then grabbed Sully out of the duct and threw him against the wall. 

“Sully!” Nate yelled. 

“Nate, I'm ok!” Sully responded, barely managing to get up from the impact.

Sully ran up to and attempted to punch the brute but it was no use as the brute again grabbed Sully and pinned him against the wall, hitting his face with the butt of his revolver and dropping it to the ground. 

The brute then pressed the latch switch to open the rear of the plane and pushed Sully to the edge of the ramp. 

"Sully!" Nate yelled again as he tried sneaking out of the duct. 

"I'm good kid...I'm good!" He yelled as he gingerly got up with the brute staring him down.

Nate then turned his attention to the cargo boxes and trucks right next to him. 

"Sully, come back!" Nate yelled as Sully ran towards the brute staring at him. Nate then unleashed one of the latches on a cargo box and it released, hitting the brute and taking him with it as Sully jumped to his left to avoid the incoming cargo. 

"Sully, you alright? Nate asked, collecting his breath. 

"Yeah. Thought I was gone for...Kid! Look out!" Sully yelled as the cargo then unleashed itself and began flying out of the plane. 

The duo then ran up, momentarily dodging some of the first boxes and even the first truck flying out. But unfortunately, a smaller box on the barely hanging truck sent them flying out of the plane. The duo rolled down the hanging truck until they barely clung onto one of the strapped up boxes on the truck with Sully just above Nate. 

"Sully!" 

"Nate! We ain't gonna last much longer!"

"Sully, climb! I gotcha!" Nate replied as Sully could barely climb the hanging box due to the high turbulence. 

Suddenly, another agent with a Micro 9mm rushed to the back and started shooting at the duo. But he lost his balance and came down upon the duo who continued climbing on the crates to get back to the plane. Sully then grabbed onto the hanging agent's leg and took his Micro, afterward throwing him off. 

"Here, kid! Cover me!" Sully yelled as he threw the mini SMG to Nate as Nate followed him upwards. 

The duo finally climbed onto the top of the sideways truck and its crates, getting back onto the rear of the plane. 

"Kid, hurry!" Sully yelled as he and Nate rushed back inside the plane where more men awaited them. 

Nate blind fired the first two agents with Sully then grabbing a Para 9 off one of them as more agents ran in between the supplies left on board to fight the duo. But now the turbulence of the open plane had caught up with it and it began to catch fire, with the crates going from side to side and both the duo having to dodge and weave from in and out of the struggling crates to avoid gunfire and getting swept away. 

"Kid, hang on!" 

"I am Sully!" 

The plane's alarm systems were going off, making the inside of the plane appear blood red before a massive explosion in front of the duo exploded part of the plane and took several agents with it out of the plane. 

Suddenly, Sully slipped and fell, hanging onto the edge of the hole. 

"Sully!" Nate yelled, grabbing his hand. 

"Kid, the turbo's too much! Let go!"

"No, I won't let you!

"NAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" 

"SULLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" 

Unfortunately, the wind was too violent and both the duo went flying out as the plane finally collapsed onto itself and went down into the sands of the Rub 'al Khali desert. 

**Outside of the desert city of Ubar; Saudi Arabia-Rub' Al Kali desert**

Meanwhile, Marlowe and her army had finally made it to the entrance of Ubar. 

“Holy mother of England. Marlowe, we’re here. Finally. I need a handkerchief to wipe my brow. Anyone got one?” Talbot requested as he with several agents got out of their RV and admired the beauty of the Arabic ruins outlying the city’s entrance, filled by several hundred steps up to the giant doors.

“Splendid,” Marlowe smirked as she got out and also admired the view but not before seeing in the distance to their north a massive explosion, barely visible by the blinding sandstorm and only visible at all by the faint smoke cloud above the storm.

“Nathan…” Marlowe seethed, knowing that the treasure hunter had somehow caught up to and downed her supply plane.

“Marlowe, what’s wrong?” Talbot asked wiping his brow.

“That stupid Drake. I thought we got rid of him! He crashed our supply plane! William, call in a search team and send them to that wreckage! Recover what’s left and make sure Nathan Drake did not survive that crash! AT ONCE!” commanded Marlowe.

“Yes, Marlowe,” Talbot said as he was handed a loudspeaker by one of his bodyguards.

“Attention, Order! It has just now come to our attention that one of our supply planes that took off from Yemen has been shot down! It is suspected that Nathan Drake was onboard and is responsible! We request a search party of fifty to sixty men to scout the wreckage and make sure Mr. Drake has perished in the crash at once! No exceptions!” Talbot commanded through his loudspeaker to their army.

Without hesitation, forty-plus agents drove off towards the back of the convoy and into the distance towards the smoke cloud.

“Wait a minute. Why hasn’t that stupid goon come out yet? I told him not to have too much ruckus with our prisoner. Give me the loudspeaker!” Marlowe demanded as she snatched it from Talbot.

“Attention, Mr. Rameses. Stop what you are doing and bring both yourself and Miss Fisher out at once! It is urgent! The rest of you except for the rear two units, come with us!” Marlowe continued. 

Suddenly out of the left door of the RV came out Elena onto the ground, struggling on the ground.

“Oh my God! You're a sick piece of shit! Make it stop!” Elena cried as she struggled in her pantyhose encasement on the hot and burning sand of the desert with the mercenary following in suit.

“Mr. Rameses. I think you and Elena have had too much ruckus. Remember what we are here for. It’s time for her to suffer.” Marlowe glared. 

“Fine, Miss Marlowe. But can we gag her again? I kinda lost her socks in the process.” the mercenary laughed, staring at the struggling Elena as she wiggled in her new hogtie on the ground.

“We’ll shut her up soon enough. But for now, help us get this door opening. The switches you told me about being on both sides of these doors. Help my men and your fellow goons crank them.” demanded Marlowe.

“Oh my God! The sand! The heat! It burns! C’mon Elena, wake up! You're not tied up in the desert with a sadistic cult! I hope Nate kicks your asses!” Elena yelled, continuing to struggle as the hot sand was burning her skin on her breasts and her bare feet. 

“Oh, Elena. Quit your constant whining. Soon enough you will be reunited with your boyfriend and father in law within death.” Marlowe smiled as her mercenaries got to work and pulled both cranks to open the huge doors to Ubar.

“Here. Tell the last two units to patrol the entrance and these ruins. Nothing gets in or out until Drake's secret is revealed!” commanded Marlowe as she handed the loudspeaker back to Talbot with Marlowe and Rameses with his mercenaries walking into the doors of Ubar.

“Yes, Marlowe. Attention Units Nine and Ten. You are to patrol the entrance to the city. Nothing gets in or out!” Talbot yelled before walking over and untying Elena’s hogtie and forcing her into the entrance, leading the remaining 8 or so units of Hermetic agents behind him to the doors of Ubar with the doors closing behind them.

“Get your hands off me you magician pyscho! Don't you even think aboMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!!!….” Elena yelled before Talbot grabbed her and chloroformed her on the mouth with a dark rag, knocking her into unconsciousness. 

“Good night, Elena Fisher. See ya in the morning.” the magician sneered before putting her body in a mysterious coffin to the left of the entrance.

Meanwhile, Marlowe and the rest of her army had come up on the second large door before the city.

“Wow, Miss Marlowe. This is beautiful. Wait a minute. What’s gonna happen to Miss Fisher?” asked the mercenary in evil curiosity.

“You will see her fate soon enough, Mr. Rameses. Get the second set of doors open at once!” Marlowe commanded as several agents then climbed up the right side of the room to an upwards crank that would open the second huge door to the city.

“Marlowe, I could’ve sworn it was one large entrance.” Talbot gasped in confusion, catching back up to Marlowe.

“William, Sir Francis had it in his books that it was a two-way entrance to the city. Or did you not check the documents? Ah. We’re finally here. Isn’t it beautiful my boy?” Marlowe asked as she stared in evil amazement at the beauty that was the desert utopia of Ubar, hidden from the world by the sands of the Rub’ Al Kali desert.

“My my Marlowe. It certainly is a beauty to behold. What do you say? Let’s unleash this water onto the world huh?” Talbot smiled as the trio plus their army went down into the bridge overlooking the city.

(To be continued...Uncharted: Finding Ubar) 


End file.
